


Slow Like Honey

by turnpikeghost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, College AU, Kinda, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Slow Build, Stripper AU, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing, how do I tag this?, klance, shance, shklance - Freeform, striptease, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnpikeghost/pseuds/turnpikeghost
Summary: in which Shiro strips his way through college.





	1. one

Lights flash different shades of purples, pinks, and blues in the dark room, the smell of sex wafting off the walls, into the dressing rooms, backstage, through curtains to the private rooms, directly into his own skin, covered in shimmering sweat and glitter. He mouths along to the words of the music pulsing around him as he rolls his body, obscene in every sense of the word. 

 

He isn’t a twink, not by a long shot. Broad shoulders show off his thick arms he use to explore his own body on stage, to run over his chest, down to his stomach, in between his legs, which he slides open to reveal thighs that could crush anyone lucky enough to get between them. He isn’t a twink, not at all. But that’s what makes the sight of him in lingerie so much more profitable.

 

Sometimes, when it’s been awhile, he forgets how good it feels to wear so little. He loves the feel of lace on his skin, the skin littered with pink scars, pink glitter, pink silken fabrics… His usual rough demeanor falls away on stage once the music starts and all eyes fall on him, pink and feminine in all his glory. 

 

That’s another part of it he loves- being watched. Whether it be by groups of shy, younger girls who timidly sneak a dollar or two into his waistband while giggling to each other or men who watch him across the room, hungry eyes that make him shiver, being watched is what he loves.

 

Of course, he doesn’t do this for money, even though it is nice to have some spare change on him. The admirers. The attention. That's what he likes. That's what he tells himself. It's for the attention. Not the money. He doesn't need the money. 

 

Except he really, really needs the money.

 

\-------

 

“ _ Shiro! _ ” 

 

The voice knocks him out of his daydream, and he looks up to see his small friend rushing towards him with a paper in their hand, the rest of their group lagging behind a few steps. He smiles.

 

“Pidge. What’cha got there?” he asks, scooting aside on his bench outside so they can sit next to him. They climb onto the bench next to him, the rest of their friends piling across from the two. 

 

“A perfect exam score, by none other than yours truly!” they smile, showing off the paper in their hands. Shiro examines it, the math on the page filled with symbols he can hardly decipher. Still, he acts proud, and he really is, even if this is the third stellar test Pidge has shown him this week. 

 

“Great job! Our friends here should take after you, maybe they’d learn something.” Shiro jokes, and he looks up across the table to see the others, reacting on different levels to his joke. Lance, the little beanpole of a thing, purses his lips, crossing his arms. 

 

“Well, Hunk got me into a party last night, so I didn’t have time to study. I was too busy having fun. You know, like a normal college student.” Lance adds the last part for emphasis, but especially to see the look on Pidge’s face. He snickers. “Besides, if I had stayed home to study, I wouldn’t have been able to hook up with any hotties.” Pidge groans, and Shiro rolls his eyes. 

 

“Lance, you always brag about all these girls you pick up, when are you actually going to let us meet any of them?” Shiro asks. Lance snorts.

 

“As soon as I actually like any of them enough to get serious about it.”

 

“... so it’s serious enough for you to have sex, but not serious enough to tell us about them?”

 

“... Hunk, shut up.”

 

The conversation then turns to jokes and slight bickering, and Shiro goes over his routines in his head, ready for work tonight. He doesn’t realize he’s been asked a question until he sees everyone else’s eyes on him. “What?” he asks.

 

“Movie night tonight. You coming?”  _ Oh.  _ Tonight. Tonight he works. No-can-do. 

 

“Nah, sorry guys. I’ve already got plans with someone else.” 

 

“With a  _ girl~?”  _ Lance sings teasingly, poking Shiro. He smirks. Lance gasps. “So it is! A girl is more important than us?” 

  
“Sure, buddy. You’re still cool, though. I guess.”  _ As long as they don’t know what I’m really doing.  _


	2. two

So, movie night was a bust. Pidge and Hunk thought it’d be hilarious to pull out really shitty porn from the 80s as a joke, and Lance fell asleep halfway through. What can he say, the shitty graphics mixed with Pidge’s hyperanalyzing every position, moan, and scene, he just wasn’t getting too much out of it. It may have also had something to do with the crappy vodka Hunk brought, but he didn’t consider himself a lightweight, thank you very much. 

 

Yep. Totally isn’t a lightweight. He totally didn’t need Hunk to drive him home while he was singing Katy Perry or anything. Totally didn’t pass out face first on his bed the second he got to his apartment. Not a lightweight.

 

He wakes up in the middle of the night with, like, a huge boner. No sugarcoating it. He was super fucking hard. He groaned. 

 

Being alone for so long really was taking a toll on him. 

 

_ Besides, if I had stayed home to study, I wouldn’t have been able to hook up with any hotties. _

 

At least he’s a somewhat good liar. 

 

Lance? Hooking up with girls? For all the shows he’d put on about being such a confident, cocky bastard, he really didn’t think anyone was genuinely attracted to him. Besides, he wasn’t exactly into strictly  _ women.  _ Not that he’d let anyone else know that. What would his friends think if they knew he thought he was into dudes? Nah. He’ll stick to his late night craigslist  _ male seeking male  _ ads, thanks. 

 

He shifts to sitting upright in bed, pulling his laptop from his bedside table. He opened up a new tab, looking at the personal section. He scrolled through columns, waiting for one to particularly catch his eye.  _ Your cock, my mouth. Jerk me off, make me eat my own cum. Top looking for bottom.  _ And, the most eloquent of all,  _ I like to suck.  _ It took a few more pages before he found something he actually thought was appealing.  _ Looking for someone to explore with.  _ That seemed like something he could do. 

 

After a few texts back and forth, he found himself outside a shitty motel 6 room, tapping his foot against the pavement, watching the paint peel off the side of the wall, swaying, still slightly under the effects of alcohol. Finally, he heard the click of a door being unlocked, and he looked up from his feet to see a guy about his age, looking just about as nervous as him.

 

“Hey, you Lance?”

 

“Yeah, thats me. You're Keith, right?”

 

“Yeah. Come on in.”

  
The mullet seemed a little dorky, but he was cute, so it’s whatever. As soon as the door was shut, lips were on his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOO -wipes sweat off forehead- Okay genuine question, would you guys prefer shorter chapters that are published sooner, or longer chapters that are further apart? Just so I can get a feel for this.


	3. three

Of all his previous hookups, he never really had any like this before. Sitting next to the kid in bed, he thought about what had just happened, gently running his hands over the other’s chest, attempting to get his breathing back to normal.

 

Most of the guys he'd seen were more experienced than him, and he'd never done anything with anyone who wasn't a top. He guessed that was why the whole  _ exploring  _ thing was so amazing. 

 

The boy, his name was Lance. He'd seen him around their college campus once or twice, honestly, but by how nervous he seemed about the whole ordeal, he doubted he should bring it up in public. By  _ it _ , he totally meant the fucking sex. 

 

The best part about exploring is you aren't strictly limited to a single position or anything. One minute you're sucking cock, head between the guy’s tan legs, leaving bruises where your fingers are gripping his hips, the next he's got two fingers up your ass, kissing your neck and jaw gently like he isn't doing things to your prostate that make you melt. 

 

Lance didn't look like he could top anyone, he seemed like the twinkiest twink to ever twink, Keith thought. But  _ god,  _ after the first experimental thrust inside of him, Keith saw stars. Suddenly, he was like, religious. If there was a god, he was balls deep inside of him, making him moan loud enough for the people in the next room over to hear them. 

 

Not like he cared. With the way Lance was making him feel, he could get twenty noise complaints and not even bat an eye. Fuck, he could hit that perfect spot inside of him that made him whimper and he didn’t even tease him for it. 

 

Of course, like all good things, it had to come to an end. He wasn't complaining, though- he came, loud and hard, all over his own stomach. Then, after Lance followed him, he cleaned Keith’s cum off of him-  _ with his fucking tongue _ . 

 

“We should do this again sometime.” 

 

Lance winced a little. “Listen man, your ass feels amazing, but I'm not wanting anything serious-”

 

“Yeah, I know. I don't want anything serious either. I liked the sex though, and it's been a while since I've actually been lucky enough to meet someone who could fuck me like that. You don't have to say yes, just… you have my phone number. Text me if you need to relieve any  _ stress.  _ Or relieve anything else.” 

 

Lance thought about it. Keith could totally tell. He hopes the kid takes him up on his offer. 

 

\-------

 

Lance thinks the most terrifying experience of his life was seeing Keith around his school campus for the first time after that night. 

 

He supposed it made sense, the dude was his age and there's only one university anywhere around. That, coupled with the conversations they had after the sex, he learned that Keith was studying something… smart. He couldn’t remember exactly, but it seemed really complex and kinda confusing to him. Anyways.

 

He was walking with Hunk to class when he saw Keith. He was minding his own business, basically. Studying something outside under one of those really old trees they have around campus. There wasn’t anyone else with him, but he didn’t seem lonely or anything. Just minding his own Keith-y business. 

 

Maybe Hunk didn’t catch it, because he didn’t say anything, but Keith looked up and met him in the eye for a second before giving a smirk. Lance looked away quickly, trying to ignore the incoming blush spreading across his face, along with the feeling of sheer terror of your best dudebro friend being so close to the guy you slept with a few days ago. Luckily, when Lance looked away, he found Shiro, jogging towards the pair. Lance smiled, nodding in his direction, and Hunk followed suit. 

 

“Dude, we missed you at movie night. Lance got shitfaced and sang pop songs while I drove him home and Pidge kept on studying this porno we picked out like it was some sort of science experiment.” Hunk chuckled, and Shiro raised an eyebrow. 

 

“Why, on God’s green earth, were you showing Pidge a porno?” Shiro asked, his lips turned into a slight frown. 

 

“Dude, they’re an adult. It’s not like I was showing porn to a twelve year old. That would be fucked up.” Shiro agreed after thinking for a bit, and the three of them started walking towards the dorms with Shiro so he could pick up his books before class. Before they left entirely, Lance took another look back to find Keith, but he was gone. 

 

_ We should do this again sometime. _

 

_ Text me if you need to relieve any stress. Or relieve anything else. _

 

He’ll think about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello,,, please comment it makes my entire day

**Author's Note:**

> hello all i havent written in months please forgive me, my first piece for the voltron fandom as well!! i hope people actually read this, we'll see, also i love feedback please comment


End file.
